Holy Afterparty Batman!
by WeasleyHartley
Summary: My first fanfiction! However, all feedback is very much appreciated! The StarKids have just completed Holy Musical B@man, and they now only have the business of getting to the afterparty. What will ensue except drunken laughter and StarKid silliness!
1. Back to HQ

They were all exhausted. A full two weeks of Holy Musical Bman complete, and now all they had to show for it was a pile of footage to edit through. But the StarKids were all too tired to begin thinking about that now. They just wanted to get back home, have a few drinks, a few laughs, and then they all needed to crash.

The gang had just about finished meeting the final night's audience members, an audience, everyone agreed, were truly insane; a few straggling fangirls left to pluck from the boys biceps and they were done. Once everyone had gone, the team were left along. There was a short silence, where everyone just stared around, and glanced at each other. _"What to do now" _they all thought, _"What next?" _Then, the silence ended, and all burst out laughing, and literally dived on top of each other in one big huddle in the centre of the lobby. Hugs galore and 'well-dones' were thrown around like a game of pass-the-parcel. What a show.

Previous to the final performance, a strategic plan had been made as to what to do for the after party. They decided that there would be no other place to have it but at the HQ, but of course, not all of them could fit into one car. The StarKids were split up into groups; Julia, Jaime, Denise and Lauren in one car, Brian, Meredith, Joe and Dylan in another and then finally, Nico, Chris, Jeff and the Lang brothers (they knew it'd be a tight squeeze, but because Nick was so small, they decided that he'd be more than ok in the middle seat squashed in between Jeff and Nico.) NJSM and Jim decided to make the trip on foot, and pick up a couple of beers on the way.

"_Nick, seriously dude, you're practically sitting on my knee." _  
_"Hey, Nico, I'm sorry man, but seriously, I cannot squish myself up anymore, what would you rather me do, sit on the roof?"  
"It's an idea…" _grinned Jeff, chuckling with his face almost pushed up against the window_  
"Or we could put you in the trunk instead, I think that would be just your size Nick!" _ Chortled Chris from the front seat.  
_"Guys, come on, stop picking on Nick. It's not his fault that he's tiny." _Matt giggled from the driver's seat.  
_"Yeah, cheers, Matt." _said Nick, sighing a little at his misfortune._  
"I mean, he can't help it that he's got a seriously handsome brother with whom he can't even hope to compete with, both in height and looks."_

That was it. The whole car was in fits of laughter, with poor Nick sat straight faced with his knees buckling up towards his chest. To top off his misery, Nico had started to sing 'It's a small world' and had the whole car joining in, each of them screaming to get the high notes in falsetto. Nick eventually gave in, and filled the car with his amazing laugh, whilst the other guys jeered on down the highway.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girl's car….

"_Guys, please, I seriously need to pee."  
"Lauren, we've been on the road for about ten minutes, I asked you if you wanted to go before we set off" _groaned Denise.  
_"But I didn't need to go then." _Lauren whined, with her arms firmly wrapped around her belly.  
_"We've got about twenty minutes left, Lauren" _said Julia, glancing at Lauren through the car's mirror. _"do you reckon you can hold it in there?"  
_Lauren paused for a few seconds, then beamed back at Julia through her reflection in the mirror, and sat in silence, her legs firmly clamped together.  
_"I feel so empty, " _sighed Jaime, _"its like, without the show, there's nothing for us to do, it's so sad!"  
"Yeah, I totally feel the same. We've been going at it for so long, I just really hope the guys on YouTube like it." _replied Denise, with a little touch on anxiety in her voice.  
_"Girls, please, if the YouTube fans are anything like the fans we've had in the past two weeks, they're going to love it. It's going to be one of our best I think!"  
"Yeah, well guys, I gotta tell you, I'm not feeling so empty right now. I think I might be overflowing." _giggled Lauren  
_"Aw, jeez, Lauren! Keep it to yourself!" _cried Julia, grimacing along with Denise and Jaime.

* * *

In the final car, the remainder of the StarKids were still high as hell from adrenaline from the last performance. Dylan had been set as the designated driver, seen as though Walker had already started on the beers, and Brian and Meredith were too busy making each other burst into masses of laughter to actually focus on anything else.

_"Dude, I am actually…. wow. That was so good." _Joe gasped above the noise of raucous laughter coming from the back seat. Brian had now commenced tickle war on Meredith, and the two were shuffling about all over the place  
_"I know man, it was so awesome. Nick and Scott did such an awesome job with the music, and of course, the Langs delivered again. Jeez, how do they even do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Well, you know, just keep on pumping out these jokes" _another burst of giggles came from the back seat after overhearing Dylan say 'pumping', _"their scripts are so original, so brilliantly orchestrated."  
"Hell yeah. Another childhood dream fulfilled! … I mean come on…. Batman! God, I would never have believed that I'd get a chance to play him someday. Along with Voldemort. And Up. And a dick. And Umbridge… in drag."  
_Dylan half giggled , half grimaced at the memory of him first seeing Joe in that horrific pink dress.  
_"God, that seems like an age ago. Almost two years, where the hell does the time go?"  
_By this time, the tickle wars had began to get out of hand. Almost twice, Brian had nearly hit Joe on the head by accident (he considered it revenge for when Joe had hit him with the kryptonite) and Meredith had began to slowly fall between the gap of the front seat and her own.  
_"Hey guys," _Joe smirked, _"can you at least wait until we get back to HQ? You're starting to shake the whole car."  
_Meredith could hardly breathe from laughing so hard. Brian bent down and plucked her out from the gap and popped her down on her seat again, and the two of them sat there choking on their own laughter.  
_"Sorry… dude…. well… to be fair….. she did start it."  
"I think you'll find… you started it…. Mr. Holden!" gasped Meredith in between breaths.  
_Within seconds, the two had begun fighting again. Walker and Dylan merely shrugged, and continued along back to HQ.

The night of laughter had only just begun.


	2. Arrivals

A good 20-30 minutes later and they were home. First to arrive back were the boys and Meredith; Joe had to pull Meredith off Brian, as she had now managed to get him in a headlock and Brian's face was beginning to turn a nice shade of blue. Dylan was leaning casually against the side of the car, grinning at the fray that was taking place inside of the car.

"_You know guys, one of these days; the fans are going to get the wrong idea about the two of you." _Joe said breathlessly.  
_"What are you on about Walker?" _Brian replied, clambering his way out of the car.  
_"The way you two act," _Dylan sniggered _"you look like you're seeing each other."  
_There was an awkward silence. Meredith (who was still hanging from Joe's shoulder) smirked at Brian, who glanced back and returned a large grin. Walker sighed and plonked Meredith back on the ground, who then went a leant against Dylan by the car.  
_"Dylan, seriously, those guys can think anything up. Remember when they thought that Brian was going out with Lauren because of that behind-the-scenes video that Julia posted on YouTube?"  
_Brian chuckled at the memory of the video. He remembered how crazy everyone was acting that day, and how everyone was as high as kites off Redbull.

The conversation ended when the boys turned up in the car. The back door opened, and Jeff fell out onto the pavement, closely followed by Nick who had clearly booted him out of the car. The whole car was howling, including Jeff, who had been heaved up off the ground by Dylan.

"_So, how was the trip?" _giggled Meredith.  
_"Stunning" _laughed Chris _"You should've seen Nick, he looked like a munchkin."  
_Nick grimaced a little, but was reassured a little by the warm arm of his brother that had been placed round his shoulder.  
_"So, when are we starting the party?" _asked Nico.  
_"We're just waiting for the girls to turn up; Julia has the key. NJSM and Jim said to start without them."  
"I'm really quite tempted to just climb through the window, I'm freezing." _Walker shuddered. He only had a tank top on and some shorts, it was always boiling backstage, and he hadn't really thought through being outside in Chicago in the middle of March.  
_"Dude, you're like six foot tall, you find it hard enough to fit through the front door let alone the win…."_

A huge horn blared as the girl's car hurtled round the corner. It stopped with a screech and the back door was flung open.

"_COMING THROUGGGGGGGGGGH!" _ Lauren screamed, as she burst through the crowd (nearly knocking Jeff and the Lang Brothers over in the process) holding the HQ key aloft in her fist.

_"Jeez, what's up with her?" _Matt huffed, as he steadied himself after the crash.  
_"Toilet time. She's about the blow." _Jaime giggled.  
_"Haha, that makes me SNICKER!" _Jeff cackled in his best Sweet Tooth voice.  
_"Jeff, don't you dare even think about it." _Joe snarled, as the rest of the StarKids cracked up with laughter.


End file.
